


脑洞1

by Duriansbicycle



Category: VenusBlood Gaia, VenusBlood Series
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duriansbicycle/pseuds/Duriansbicycle
Relationships: Teofrand/others





	脑洞1

我是魔导大公提奥弗拉德·霍恩海姆，别看我身为魔导都市的统治者，其实我有着不为人知的一面。

“唔哈啊……唔唔，啾唔。”面前的肥大叔已经把他那根又大又粗的凶恶鸡巴露了出来，摆在我面前。他的鸡巴上带着独特的味道，那种强烈的雄性淫臭使我忍不住凑上前去，张开嘴巴，把他的鸡巴尽根吞没。见他对我的舌技感到愉悦，并发出舒服的呻吟，我不禁将嘴里的他的鸡巴吐出来，用舌头包裹住他的龟头，舔弄着他的龟棱，让它变得又粗又大，青筋暴涨。

实际上，我几乎每天都在做这种行为。

我做这种行为，全都是为了保护提提与魔导都市。

魔导都市的建设需要很多的资金与资源，对外发动战争也需要大量资金与资源。尽管我已攻下了精灵森林王国蒂亚海姆，仙境高天原，群岛国家弗特拉夫斯，并将它们的巫女纳入麾下，上了她们，令她们成为性奴隶，让她们为我诞下血统优良的士兵。

即使这样，维持都市的费用还远远不足。

于是。我只能……

“嗯啊，主人。您觉得舒服吗？”我一边用手温柔地托着面前的肥大叔的两个睾丸，一边卖力舔着它。为了照料他的情绪，我还特地这么问道。

这个肥大叔的性癖跟其他的顾客不一样。他在我的两个乳头上夹上了银色的闪闪发亮的乳夹，在夹上去的时候还特地按压了一下我的乳头。那个时候，难以言喻的痛楚在那里蔓延开来，我曾经对库库鲁做过这样的事，但同样的事落到自己身上时则成为了痛楚。

肥大叔：“你给我好好地戴着！”

说完就不容分说地按住了我的头，要我为他口交。口交的时候，胸前银色的乳夹微微地轻晃，仿佛随时如一个熟透了果实般要掉下来，但胸前传来的痛楚又提醒了我，我的乳头上确确实实地夹上了乳夹。

我不喜欢被这样对待。好歹自己也是一国之君，一个大公。但此时此刻我只能隐瞒着所有认识我的人去接客，将自己的身体奉献出去，让别人占有我的身体。

这种令人羞愧的事怎么可以让我最心爱的人——提提知道！她就是我心中的一块净土，不能污染的存在。但是我必须要把身体奉献出去，才能保护得了她！

肥大叔的爱好很奇怪，他让我穿上了黑色的丝袜，原本打算让我打扮成一个洋娃娃的，结果在我穿上丝袜后，他就强行把我摁倒，直接把润滑液倒在鸡巴上，硬生生地插入了进来。

“啊哈……呵呼。啊哈……”我不禁痛得叫出声来，细声的低吟没有逃过肥大叔的耳朵，他再一次抚上我戴着乳夹的乳头，用力地探寻着我体内最有感觉的地方，龟棱摩擦着我的直肠，刺激着我的扩约肌，使我的前立腺开始产生感觉，令我的阴茎也开始粗壮挺拔起来。

“嘿嘿嘿，你果然是个天生的贱货！”肥大叔从背后吻着我的背，冷笑着说。

“别这么说，主人……”我趴在床上，一边呻吟，一边说道，“主人的鸡巴弄得我很舒服……”

“你好像忘了今天是什么日子了……吧！”肥大叔加快了在我体内冲刺的速度。

“什么日子？”

“嘿嘿，父亲节啊。”

“啊……”我忽然记起了我答应了提提，今天她要送我一件礼物的事。但是肥大叔带给我的快感实在过于强烈，我已经在快感的洪流的淹没中忘了这事。

啪嗒啪嗒。

似乎我已经听到了提提跑来的脚步声。她提着裙子，正快乐地跑来打算给我一个吻。但是她此时此刻并不知道自己的父亲正在床上被肥大叔肏得如痴如醉，高潮连连。

“提……奥……”她满心欢喜地推开门，看到的却是在肥大叔怀内尽情地呻吟的我。

但是，感情占了上风。

我只好无奈地叫道：“别看我，提提……”

大叔仿佛对此很满意，特地抓住我两只穿上了黑色丝袜的脚，嬉笑着说：“你一直很想被我干吧，这只卖淫的公鸭！”

“啊……”他带给我的快感实在太强烈了，我的嘴里的口水一直往外喷涌，“是的，我是你的，我是一只卖淫的公鸭！”

提提的脸上已经涕泗横流。她不知道自己面前的我的身上究竟发生了什么事。她一边大哭一边抹着眼泪跑着离开了我的房间。估计蕾因她们会安慰她吧，而我只需要享受当下这一刻就行了...…


End file.
